¿Navidad? Eso es frío
by loverxanime
Summary: Recuerdo cuando todos pensaban que yo era fría, incluso cruel. Lo recuerdo bien. ¿Quieres saber algo más frío y cruel que yo? La Navidad. ¿Por qué? Te lo diré… *Jade's POV*


_**¿Navidad? Eso es frío**_

El frío de la noche acaricia mi piel. Un frío susurro de lo que sucedió hace ya tiempo. Una perdida inolvidable. Un dolor tan intenso que abarcó cada poro de mi piel.

Suspiro.

Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, cruzo los brazos, un intento en vano lograr un poco más de calidez. No me sorprende. Con las pocas prendas que tengo puestas, el frío de la noche fácilmente hace mella en mí.

Inhalo el fresco aroma de la noche por última vez, antes de entrar a la casa. Me gustaría decir que he entrado a un lugar más cálido que allá fuera, pero no pienso mentir. Aunque en temperaturas hay una diferencia, se me hace que dentro está inclusive más frío que afuera.

El silencio domina la casa entera, las sombras proyectadas debido a la tenue luz de las calles y la luna logrando un toque de soledad, como si esta casa no estuviera habitada. Y quizá así es. Desde su partida, parece que todo es así. Tan monótono, tan seco. Sonrío ligeramente mientras me dirijo a mi habitación.

Oh, como la extraño. La extraño_ tanto._

Resoplando melancólicamente entro en la cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas, tratando de conseguir más calor en este frío ambiente. Mis ojos se enfocan en el espacio vacío frente mío, mis pensamientos transitando por mi cabeza de arriba para abajo, y yo, como siempre, los ignoro. Cierro los ojos y abrazo la almohada que usabas, el color rosa que siempre detesté ahora algo que me alegra ver todos los días, aunque tenga sus desventajas.

Esa noche, vuelvo a soñar con ella, en los momentos felices en los que alguna vez la alegría me invadía, y yo no la negaba.

Desperté a tres mensajes en mi celular. Uno de mi amiga pelirroja, Cat, deseándome lo mejor, otro, de André, diciendo que sabía que estas fechas eran duras, pero que tratase de mejorar mi ánimo, como _ella_ lo hubiera querido.

El último, de Beck, quien podría decirse es mi mejor amigo. Sonreí cansadamente ante su mensaje.

_Jade, sé que es difícil para ti pasar estos días. Sabes que puedes venir a hablar conmigo cuando quieras.  
Te quiero._

Leí por última vez el mensaje de mi mejor amigo, antes de repetir la rutina de mí día a día. Tomé una ducha, me puse ropas limpias, y preparé el desayuno: unos simples huevos; aunque para ser exactos, era comida, puesto que me levanté tarde (cinco treinta y cuatro de la tarde).

Musité en las invitaciones previamente recibidas por parte de mis amigos. Las rechacé, todas. No tenía ánimos para salir con ellos, y fingir que estaba bien, que había superado aquella perdida, que simplemente había parchado el dolor. No creo tener las energías suficientes para tal tarea. No ahora.

Me sentí complacida cuando ya no recibí más invitaciones de ellos, podría tener éstas estúpidas fechas para mí misma, sin tener que fingir.

Tras terminar mi desayuno y lavar la vajilla, tomo una bufanda y un delgado saco, antes de encaminarme fuera de casa. Reviso que la copia de las llaves de casa esté en su lugar: detrás de los tupidos arbustos. No sé cuál fue la intención en su momento, pero no me he atrevido de quitarlas y ponerlas en un lugar más seguro.

Ajustando la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, entro al auto, y manejo a aquel lugar especial. No sin antes detenerme por un café.

Bajo del auto, el aún-cálido vaso de café entre mis manos.

Los ojos me escuecen al recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos aquí. Todas las citas, las buenas risas, aquellas sonrisas que me quitaban el aliento… Camino hasta la orilla del apreciado y odiado lugar.

Justo aquí, yo le propuse matrimonio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, bajo las mismas estrellas y el mismo cielo ya oscuro debido a la hora. Recuerdo haber caminado hasta ella, robarle la atención que le daba a las estrellas, arrodillarme, tomar su mano con delicadeza, y formular las palabras que tanto había deseado pronunciar.

Y ése día fue el más feliz de mi vida. Me iba a casar con la persona que más me hacía feliz. Aunque ahora… ¿qué me quedaba? Un corazón herido y pensamientos nada agradables. _La extrañaba jodidamente demasiado._ Y un minuto más sin ella me rompía el corazón un poco más.

Doy el último sorbo a mi café, y regreso hasta donde mi auto, dejando el vacio vaso en el portavasos. Tomo mi celular y veo la hora. _7:04 p.m._ Mi mirada queda fija a ésa hora, y pronto las lágrimas se derraman, recorriendo mis mejillas. Y todo el sentimiento de dolor que me había guardado, todos aquellos momentos que ahogué las lágrimas y suprimí estos sentimientos, se desbordaron. No lo soporté.

Me sentía demasiado desesperada, frustrada… y me odié. Me odié, porque quizá yo pude haber evitado aquel estúpido accidente en el que perdí a quien más amaba. Pero ya es tarde, ella se fue, y me dejó con estos sentimientos tan detestables.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de apaciguar éstos descabellados pensamientos, y calmar el palpitar desesperado de mi corazón. Alzo el rostro, y ruego silenciosamente por algo de fuerzas que me ayude a soportar todos estos sentimientos.

El viento sopla y juguetea con mis cabellos, dejando un frío sentimiento en mis mejillas. Aprieto los dientes, furiosa. La vida se está burlando de mí, se ríe de mi desgracia y miseria. Las lágrimas siguen brotando, y no las intento detener.

Suelto manotazos a mi cabello, tratando de calmarlo, pero el viento continúa soplando, burlándose y regodeándose ante mi desesperación y frustración. No lo tolero, no aguanto este frío.

Mañana es veinticinco, día en que Tori me dejó, hace dos años. Navidad. ¡Bah, qué estupidez de lo más grande!

Mi puño se cierra sobre la tela, tratando de agarrar mi corazón, y pararlo, detener el doloroso latido y acabar con esto. Estoy desesperada, frustrada, furiosa… triste.

Tomo mi celular, y mando un rápido mensaje a Beck. _Lo lamento, enserio que lo hago…_

_Adiós. Es mucho para mí…_

Juro que lo lamento, pero en este estado pensar con claridad me es difícil. Dejo mi celular caer al suelo, y me acerco a la orilla de este acantilado con hermosa vista. Los sollozos recorren mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar, no sólo por el frío.

Mi pie deja caer unas cuantas piedras. Tan cerca.

Quisiera, de verdad que quisiera poder mantenerme fría y distante, como hace años. Tragarme toda la pena y dolor, y continuar con la vida. Pero ya no soy la misma que antes. Lo agradezco en parte.

Sí, quizá anteriormente era alguien bastante fría. _Especialmente con ella._ Mi mirada cae en el suelo bajo mis pies. Sólo un poco más.

_Sólo un poco más, y estaré contigo…_

Mi celular suena, suena seguidamente. _Seguro es Beck._

La culpa me carcome por dentro, y las lágrimas fluyen con renovada razón. No quisiera dejarlos, pero me es difícil continuar sin ella…

El viento sopla con más fuerza, alborotando mi cabello y empujándome ligeramente hacia atrás.

_Un paso más…_

Aquel suave viento vuelve, y juguetea un buen rato con mis cabellos, acariciando mi piel y provocándome un frío que hace mis bellos se ericen.

Seguro y se está burlando, seguro de que no me atreveré a dar el siguiente paso. Se ríe de mí, tentándome a dar el siguiente paso, _retándome._ Sonrío de medio lado. Se equivoca. Quiero estar con Tori.

El incesante sonido de mi celular continúa como sonido de fondo, y yo lo sigo ignorando. Si tan sólo… lograra ser igual de fría y cerrada que antes…

Pero ya no soy fría como solía ser, no.

La navidad. Eso es frío.

_Es cruel. Fría…_

Un paso más, es todo lo que ocupo. Respiro profundamente, el último respiro que tomaré de esta fría noche, de este último día.

Mañana es navidad…

Mañana, mi regalo para Tori, y para mí… será estar con ella…

* * *

Porque de la nada imaginé a Jade a punto de saltar de un acantilado… Sigo sin saber si muere o no :/, pero… cada quién con su final.


End file.
